Up All Night
by Princessmelodina
Summary: Al and HArry are more alike than aprrances they also can't sleep. FATHER SON MOMENT


_I do not Own Harry Potter, and i'm not making any moeny off of this fanfic. So copyright people stay away!_

**Up All Night**

* * *

Since the war Harry can't sleep. He up at all hours and tries to busy himself with work, reading, and his new family since he married Ginny and became an official Weasly.  
The reason why Harry can't sleep is because before he actually sleeps; he lies in bed with nothing to do, to keep him from his own thoughts, and memories. The painful ones that you would wish to never to have. He thinks of all the things he regrets or is shamefully about. So Harry Potter doesn't sleep until he is so tired he passes out or he forces himself to. Harry has become a night owl and he now loathe mornings since that's only time he does sleep, what little he does get.

* * *

Albums Severus Potter is Harry's youngest son and middle child. Since Al was a baby he would not go to bed, no matter what anyone did. Al slept when he wanted to where he wanted to. Once, Ginny was pregnant with Lily. Al was kicked out his parent's bed. They were afraid he was going to kick Ginny while sleeping, like every night. Al not liking this at all, refused to go to bed and refused to sleep in his own bed. He sneaks in with his brother, took the couch which was becoming his favorite sleeping spot, or made a nest on the floor on Harry side of the bed, and peacefully dream there.  
Harry had given up trying to stop their son after Lily was born and figured he napped enough and seemed comfortable so why fight a losing battle.  
As Al became older he didn't sleep with his brother or next to his parent's bed on the floor. He still slept on the couch, and let little Lily share his he'd at night. Instead of refusing to go to bed Al accepted bed time but kept a flash light under his pillow to read his books, and protect him from monsters James told him about. Al stayed up until he was done reading and feel asleep peacefully. Until midnight struck that is. Then Al would start his nightly patrol of the house. Eight year old Al took the salt bowl and sprinkled salt around each person bed thinking it keep the monsters away. He saw this on a muggle Halloween TV show once. He would walk around the house careful to not he caught or seen by his father, who was also up at this time for some odd reason. Al thought his father was just busy doing work. He made sure not to get 'caught' by Harry but of course Harry knew about his son's exploring into the night for about a half hour and went right back to bed.

* * *

This routine contained in Hogwarts. Harry gave him the maurduaers map because of his nightly walks. But James got the cloak, unless he bribe his Gryffindor brother into giving him for the night. Which was most of the time, and epically since James forgot he loan the cloak to his brother. Al was able to keep it that much longer for his walks.  
As school went on Al, like ever teenager, he became angst over his life. School, friends, drama, his sexuality, feeling guilty, or a shamed with himself at night when his mind was free to wander and he couldn't get to sleep with all his thinking he did not know how to shut it off.

* * *

All day during the summers months back home all Al did was sleep. Since his sleep schedule was so off Al wasn't really hungry, late at night he would he laying in bed reading until the book laid forgotten on the bed besides him as he passed out and feel asleep. Al always got hungry about an hour or two before he went to bed. He went in the kitchen and grabbed something to eat. His dad was doing work on the kitchen table or sitting in the living room reading a book. At these times his father would get up and snack with Al. Sometimes the young Potter son would ramble and talk with his father for about half an hour and have bonding time. This was another reason why Al stayed up, to be with his father.

* * *

Everyone knew of the two Potters' sleeping habits. They went to bed around 4 in the morning sleep until around 12. Being lazy the rest of that afternoon. Eat something around 4 o clock then 9oclock and when finally stayed awake while the rest of the family slept at 11. Well, in Harry case it was just the weekends but for Al this was his summer sleep schedule. Ginny hated her son and husband bad habit and tried to get them to stop. You can lead the horse to water but you can't force the horse to drink, as the saying goes. She tried to wake up Al and Harry during their naps, wake them up at a reasonable hour, and make enriched in iron foods. At last she just let them do whatever they pleased.

* * *

Harry knew the effects of not getting asleep and knew why he couldn't but his son didn't go thru war and teenage angst wasn't a really big deal.  
Harry started to tell his son to go to bed. Al thought he was a hypocrite for tell him to go to bed. Al was a night owl. Both potter parents were frustrated but just excepted the fact Al would need to get a night job.


End file.
